


Taking Flight

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Confined Spaces, Established Relationship, M/M, Mile High Club, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds himself in Miami and is forced to travel across country via aeroplane. Luckily for the hunter, he has his angel Castiel to look after him during the flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo's Amnesty period hosted on Dreamwidth

Dean gripped the armrests of his seat as the aeroplane lifted from the tarmac, knuckles bleeding white with the force of his fingers against the heavily padded cushion. Castiel placed one hand over the nearest of Dean's, warm palm soothing as his long fingers stroked against the hunter's. Dean tried to give his lover a grin, but the gesture came out as more of a grimace than he'd intended.

"There is nothing to be frightened of, Dean," Castiel said, reassuringly, deep voice gentle and calming. "I am with you."

"Says the guy who's used to flying every day," Dean groused, voice sharp and unrelenting. "Look, Cas, there's a reason why I don't fly. It freaking terrifies me, okay? The only reason why I'm doing this now is because Sam has my car."

He sighed and thought again of the witch they'd been hunting during their latest case. When the Winchesters had finally caught up with her, she'd zapped Dean clean across the country before the elder Winchester could even put up a fight. One minute he'd been in Los Angeles, the next he'd been in Miami. While he had the predilection for a bit of sightseeing while he was there, he knew his place was with Sam and with Cas. After all, they had a witch to gank.

After a phone call from Sam, and a lengthy discussion over what they were supposed to do, Dean found out two things. One, the witch was already dead, thanks to the timely intervention of Castiel saving Sam's life and two, Dean didn't have enough money for a cross country bus-ride. When Castiel arrived by Dean's side after ascertaining his exact location, the angel had all but exhausted his mojo for the day, leaving the couple no choice but to take a flight on an aeroplane instead, using one of Dean's maky fake credit cards.

Dean sighed again, and grunted incoherently when a pocket of turbulence brought him rudely into the present. He felt Castiel grip his hand soothingly, and heard the angel's murmured words of support beside him. Dean made a mental note to give proper thanks to Castiel later on, when the hunter wasn't perpetrating the world's greatest death grip on aeroplane's armrest.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Dean managed, gritting the words out in an attempt to let Castiel know his efforts were appreciated.

Castiel nodded, but remained silent, large blue eyes ever watchful over Dean's welfare. The hunter flagged down a passing stewardess with one frantically waving hand.

"Can I help you, sir?" the stewardess asked, as she took in the obviously frightened Dean.

"A beer would be super if you could bring one, thanks," Dean said, with a smile as tight as the tone of his voice.

"Coming right up, sir," the stewardess said, with a smile at Dean, before turning to Castiel. "Would you like anything?"

Castiel looked up when the stewardess directly asked him a question, before he shook his head politely.

"No, thank you. I am fine. My boyfriend is frightened of flying, however," Castiel announced before the stewardess could walk away.

"I can see that, sugar. I'm sure he's safe with you, though," the stewardess replied, with a small chuckle and a wink at the angel.

"Yes, he is. I'm looking after him," Castiel said, as he closed his hand over Dean's once more.

The stewardess grinned, wrinkling her nose as though she thought he'd done something particularly cute that pleased her, before finally moving away to retrieve Dean's requested beer. Castiel glanced back at Dean, who was grinning broadly, looking vaguely more relaxed than he had before.

"What? What's so funny?" Castiel asked, as he peered at Dean curiously, mouth twitching slightly in amusement.

"You, Cas, you're funny. You're like a mother hen, sometimes," Dean said. "And I don't mean because of the feathers."

"I don't know what a Mother Hen is, Dean. Shall I stop?" Castiel asked, looking a little disappointed.

"Dude, that wasn't a complaint; it's more like a compliment," Dean laughed, finally letting go of the armrest, to lace his fingers through Castiel's.

"Okay, if you say so," Castiel replied, despite still not quite understanding the Mother Hen reference.

The angel curled his own fingers around Dean's in a possessive gesture. They remained silent then, until the stewardess returned with the requested beer. She handed it over to Dean before smiling gently at the way the lovers held hands tenderly. Dean didn't pull his hand away from Castiel's; instead, he smiled without embarrassment at the stewardess and took the offered beer with his free hand. Castiel watched her without expression as she left. Not long afterwards and Dean needed to use the bathroom. He stood and asked Castiel to move, considering as he was in the way of the aisle.

"Hey, maybe you should join me," and Dean waggled his eyebrows at Castiel.

"Do you need assistance? You usually visit the bathroom just fine by yourself," Castiel replied, quizzically.

"I meant to - erm, you know," and Dean mimed a blow job gesture at the angel. "Join the ranks of the mile high club."

"I wish you wouldn't use these references, Dean. I don't understand half of them. What is the Mile High club?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side to regard his lover.

Dean cleared his throat and mimed the blow job gesture again before indicating an aeroplane in flight.

"You mean sex in an aeroplane? Why didn't you just say so, Dean? Really, you humans have a funny way of skirting around the subject at hand," Castiel tutted, before standing to walk back towards the bathroom.

Dean stood and scurried after his lover, before they both crowded into the small confined space of the aeroplane's only bathroom. Castiel waited while Dean finished his business and washed his hands, leaving his zipper undone. Dean crowded into Castiel's body, pressing his mouth against the angel's in a heated kiss, fucking his tongue inside Castiel's mouth when the angel opened up for him. Castiel wrapped his hand around Dean's half hard dick, expertly rubbing him until the hunter was at full stiffness. He knelt before Dean, mouth closing around the end of Dean's dick, taking the flushed head between skilful lips. The hunter leant back against the wall behind him, trying to give his lover more room upon the floor. Dean thought that they couldn't have picked a more cramped, confined space to make love in.

Dean's breath caught in his throat as he watched his lover's plump lips stretch around his cock, sliding in slick waves around him until he'd taken as much of Dean's thick length inside his mouth as he could take. Dean groaned, a loud guttural sound into the otherwise silent bathroom, as he laced his fingers through the angel's soft, dark hair. Castiel started bobbing his head between Dean's legs, eyes drifting lazily closed as he began to suck his lover's dick eagerly.

"Oh yeah, Cas," Dean murmured, feeling the slight scrape of Castiel's teeth drag against the surface of his dick. "Sweetheart, more."

Castiel's head bobbed faster, cheeks hollowing out as he sucked Dean's cock, using teeth and tongue to manipulate his lover's flesh, purring at the aroused sounds that fell from Dean's throat. Dean's hips started moving in time with Castiel's mouth, fucking his dick into his lover's wet warmth. His body vibrated with tension, orgasm pooling through his body and coiling behind his navel. He rested his head against the wall behind him, groaning loudly as he fisted his fingers through Castiel's hair more firmly, wrenching on the soft strands as Castiel's breath blasted against slick wet skin.

Dean came, flooded Castiel's mouth with hot wet spurt of his seed and Castiel suckled him clean, tongue lapping at every last drop of Dean's semen until his semi-hard cock was clean. He pulled away, pawed at his mouth and chin to remove the last dribble of his lover's release from his skin. He stood, sucking at his fingers and tasting Dean upon his digits. Dean watched him, still breathing hard from his orgasm and finding the sight of his lover greedily sucking on his fingers a hell of a turn-on.

Dean pulled Castiel into a rough kiss, mouths open and wet, kiss sloppy and messy and Dean tasted the salt sharp taste of his own semen on Castiel's tongue, almost overriding the rich musky taste of Castiel himself. Dean suckled on the angel's tongue until all he could taste was his lover. He cupped the back of Castiel's head, drawing him in closer until the angel was cradled against his body. Dean could feel the angel's erection digging harshly into his thigh and he moaned into Castiel's open mouth.

He pulled away as he unzipped Castiel's pants, grinning lasciviously at his lover and pulling his lover's dick free. Castiel's penis curled up towards his abdomen, hard and flushed in the harsh light, pre-cum beading in glistening strands at the slit. Dean tried to kneel down in front of Castiel, in the attempt to suck him off, but Castiel stopped him with a gruff - "No."

Dean looked up in surprise, before the angel gripped him with iron hands and turned him to face the wall roughly. Dean growled in instant arousal, and felt Castiel push long fingers into his mouth.

"Suck on them," Castiel demanded. "Please, Dean. Suck them."

Dean suckled immediately, eyes closing at the sweet taste of his lover's fingers crammed into his mouth and he moaned, vibrations working through Castiel's hand into his body. The angel closed his eyes, panting slightly as Dean's hand raised to grip his wrist eagerly, tongue lapping out to suckle and lave at his fingertips, working his way down the length of Castiel's digits.

Finally, Castiel pulled away his hand with an effort, before he purposefully dipped his hand between Dean's ass cheeks. The hunter sucked in a breath as he felt the angel stroke and circle the tight puckered ring of muscle encircling his hole. His body shuddered, muscles tense with expectation as the angel stroked him, teased him, before breaching him gently, spreading him wide open. Dean gave a short, sharp cry of arousal as Castiel started fucking his finger inside him, spreading him looser still until Dean felt him add another finger.

The hunter felt full, and moaned when he felt Castiel add a third finger. He moaned against the burn and the stretch, yet enjoying the feel of Castiel inside him, fingertips nudging against his prostate in urgent little jabs intermittently. The angel was aware of how hot it was getting in the confined space of the bathroom, yet he was too wrapped up in pleasuring his lover to even care. Finally he pulled away, spitting on his own palm and spreading the resultant wetness over his erect dick.

Dean waited and whimpered when Castiel penetrated him slowly, thick cock tight and hot inside him. Dean felt full when Castiel bottomed out inside him, balls pressed tight against Dean's ass, bodies aligned intimately.

"Move," Dean growled. "Fucking move, Cas."

Castiel surged forward with a wordless cry, before pulling almost all of the way out again. The head of his cock threatened to slide free before Castiel thrust home again, friction causing both of them to cry out. Castiel set the rhythm, body slamming against Dean's, bodies rutting frantically together in cramped conditions as another pocket of turbulence went almost unnoticed. Dean's stomach dipped and swayed, bolstered by the feel of Castiel's thick member sliding inside him, frantic grunts of exertion filling his ears.

Castiel's fingers were harsh and twisting into his flesh, and Dean shuddered, breath whining in his throat as he felt Castiels thick wet seed rushing out inside him, filling him up with his cum. Dean's mouth gaped into a wordless cry as he spurted out against the wall in front of him, thick ropes of his cum splattering against the wall and over his abdomen and thighs in pulsing waves. Castiel caught him in time before Dean took a boneless spill to the floor, feeling weak after his second orgasm in a half hour.

A brief knocking on the door and a timid voice asking to use the bathroom alerted the coupling lovers that others were waiting to use the bathroom. They exchanged glances and matching grins, before dressing. Dean had the foresight to wipe the wall clean of the remains of his release so as not to offend future visitors.

The timid voice spoke again, coupled with an eve quieter nod. Dean called out - "Coming, Miss!" - before opening the door onto the face of the same stewardess they'd been served by earlier in the flight. Her face was surprised, followed by brief embarrassment, pink flushed cheeks accentuating her beauty.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said. "I didn't realize it was you."

"No problem," Dean grinned, before hauling Castiel away with his hand.

The stewardess nodded and ushered the little girl in who wanted to use the bathroom inside. Dean and Castiel returned to their seats, whereupon Dean fell asleep wearily, still clutching Castiel's hand. The angel had little catnaps throughout the remainder of the flight, turning his gaze to his lover every time that he awoke, to check that Dean was either still asleep and not freaking out over being in an aeroplane still.

The hunter only woke up when Castiel shook him with one slender hand, aeroplane wheels jerking against the asphalt of the runway, further enhancing the angel's wake-up call. Dean blinked awake and smiled at Castiel, before settling into his side, pecking a kiss to the angel's full lips and trying to go back to sleep again.

Castiel chuffed out a laugh before saying - "Dean, we're here."

Dean grumbled incoherently, stretching and yawning before grinning at the angel.

"Hey, I fell asleep," Dean observed. "You should come with me next time I take a flight. I think you calmed me down."

"I think joining this Mile High Club you mentioned helped as well," Castiel observed with a small, curve of his lips.

"Yeah, that too," Dean grinned with a leer. "We should definitely do that again, starting with the Impala when we get her back. Gotta christen my baby with my baby all over again."

Castiel nodded, a twinkle in his eye before he followed Dean from the plane. Sure enough, Sam was there waiting in the parking lot, leaning impatiently against the side of the car. Dean ordered a coffee from him with a grin, sending his younger brother to the farthest coffee shop that he could think of, before crowding Castiel into the back of the car to make good on his promise of christening the car on their return. Neither cared whether they were seen by sensitive passers-by, or cared about discovery by Sam.

Sam, as it turned out, came back while Dean was still fucking Castiel in the back seat and stayed outside, alerted by the way the car was rocking and the condensation on the windows, fogging the view. He rolled his eyes and waited outside, sipping his coffee until the lovers had finished. By that time, Dean's own coffee was cold and the elder Winchester demanded another, along with some pie. Sam sighed and gave Dean his best bitch!face, but still went to but the requested food and drink.

The engine was already idling by the time Sam returned, and the young hunter climbed into the back of the car, passing forward Dean's coffee and pie. The elder Winchester took them, demolishing the pie and coffee hungrily, before setting on their way. Dean couldn't help but feel glad that he had his car back at last, despite Castiel easing the frightened discomfort of the flight previously.

~fini~


End file.
